


Angry Hearts Painted Storms

by Seolvair



Category: Concrete Genie (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anger Management, Bullying, Fan Comic Will Be Longer then the Fanfic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Romance, This is Actually a Protoype to a Fan Comic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seolvair/pseuds/Seolvair
Summary: Denska is saved and the group of bullies has set aside their previous ways. Ash becomes unexpectedly close to Zack, who is dealing with his abusive parents, anger issues, and unknown growing feelings for Ash.
Relationships: Ash (Concrete Genie)/Zack (Concrete Genie)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally the weekend. School had ended and Ash rushed to the city bus stop.

Waiting Ash impatiently stood up on his feet to get a better view if the bus was showing up yet or not. Sighing in disappointment.

Today he found himself too excited to take the long walk and paying the bus fare with some of his saved allowance was a necessary sacrifice to get to see the Genies and Luna as quickly as possible.

He turned his head looking the other way wondering to himself if he should of walked after all. As he was considering it the bus came into view pulling up to the stop.

Climbing onto the near-empty bus Ash walked past a few seats before sitting down. He leaned against the cold window taking out his sketchbook and looking out wondering what he should draw.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ash heard the shout carrying from outside, causing him to look up as he heard the footsteps climbing up into the bus.

Ash hadn't expected when Zack hopped on. It was strange to see Zack alone and not with the rest of the group joking around.

Ash leaned his head against his hand as he looked out the window. Unsure how Zack would react when it was just the two of them. Ash closed his eyes remembering a bad memory from before.

_Zack had taken the seat behind Ash, leaning over greeting Ash as they all slipped into their seats. "Hey, Ash, surprised to see you here."_

_Chuck laughed, interrupting his conversation with his sister. "Yeah, I thought Ash was too good for the bus."_

_Zack laughed back, turning to Chuck for a second, "Good one man."_

_Ash glared at Zack before leaning as far away as he could from Zack's arm that was over the back of his seat._

_Seeing Ash trying to ignore him, Zack went to grab Ash's beanie. Failing as Ash felt his hand and held down the beanie for dear life. "Knock it off, Zack."_

_Zack glared, sitting back down._

_Ash kept glaring toward where Zack had been. Unsure if Zack was really gonna leave him alone. After a while, Ash sat back properly._

_That's when Ash felt a kick at the back of his seat. Ash had almost not heard the fake apology from Zack as the rest of the bullies' laughter rang in his ears._

_"Oops. Sorry, Ash."_

Zack looked up noticing Ash, grinning as he quickly walked over, collapsing in the seat.

Ash felt the weight causing his head to fall off his hand.

"Heyy, Brush boy," greeted Zack smiling at Ash. "Normally don't see you on the bus."

Ash was wary as he heard the nickname again. Defensively Ash returned to looking out the window. "I don't. Just want to hurry up to Denska."

Zack frowned, noticing Ash's attitude.

"Okay," elonged Zack wondering why Ash was in a bad mood. "Bet you're gonna run off to see Luna the moment we get there huh?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, almost thinking it would be best to ignore Zack, but ended up replying, "What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, dude! I just meant-" Zack stopped himself.

Zack thought to himself, wondering if he did something. Not able to remember Zack scratched the back of his head.

"Ash, dude," spoke Zack unsure and worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ash gaped when he heard Zack ask, feeling a bit bad now for how he reacted. He was almost reluctant to say. Afraid Zack might think he was being too sensitive about the nickname.

After a second he finally spoke looking at Zack. "You called me Brush boy. The way you said it and how you were talking...It's just- It sounded like you were gonna bully me again."

Zack's eyes widened as Ash spoke, panicking Zack shook his head cutting the air with his hand. "No way, man! I swear I didn't even realize I called you that!"

Ash sat there still taken aback by how worried Zack was and how much he sounded like he meant it.

Zack groaned. "Man, trust me I'm never gonna do that again."

Ash didn't mean to, but he laughed a little relieved. "Is that a promise?"

"I-I guess." Shrugged Zack looking away shyly. "So we cool man?"

"Yeah. We are," accepted Ash holding a smile for Zack.

"Cool." Grinned Zack back, causing Ash to giggle shaking his head.

"Where's the others?" asked Ash once he was done.

"Chuck and Janie said they had to stop by home or something," stated Zack shrugging. "What about Bea? She goes to your school."

Ash dropped his mouth a little confused, looking at Zack as if that was impossible. "No, she doesn't."

"Yeah. She does," corrected Zack gesturing duh. "You never noticed?"

"No." Ash was surprised by finding this out.

"Figures." Zack laughed putting his hand on Ash's head shaking him a bit. "You're heads always in that book of yours."

"Very funny," joked Ash sarcastically, pushing Zack's hand away. "Maybe you should try it for once."

"Hey! I do. Just like... Not often!" exclaimed Zack getting a bit offended, before laughing it off and going to playfully push Ash. "Are you trying to say I'm stupid?"

"No," sung Ash raised his hands to block Zack's attempt at pushing him. "I was just giving you some advice."

"I'll give you some advice," joked Zack as he grabbed Ash's shoulders around his arm.

Ash laughed with Zack trying to push him off. "Oh you will, will you?"

The bus came to a stop, causing Ash to lookup out the other side of the window seeing out to the abandoned townscape of Denska.

"Zack. Hey. We're here," stated Ash trying to push Zack off of him so he could get up. "Come on."

Zack let go once he registered what Ash said, pushing himself up to stand, and letting Ash go ahead first.

Both boys got off the bus walking to the large bridge leading into town.

"I remember when the bus used to go all the way in and out of town," recalled Ash, looking out to the town of Denska getting closer with every step.

"Dude. That was like years ago. How do you even remember that far?"

"I just do. Denska's an important place to me after all." Ash shrugged. "What about you? Don't you remember anything important from when you were little?"

"Not really," replied Zack way too quickly for Ash's liking, causing Ash to stop.

"What?" Surprised, Ash's eyes widened, following to catch up with Zack's stride. "No way. There's nothing special you remember?"

Zack quickly defended grumbling, "Dude, I don't think of stuff like that."

"There has to be something," pressed Ash trying to keep up with Zack's pace. "You're telling me you don't remember anything?"

Frustrated Zack caved, stopping. "If you got to know something so badly I guess the times my parents took me to hockey games. First and last time I remember us actually being a family."

"Oh..." Ash looked down, uncomfortable as he held onto the straps of his bag. Zack mirroring Ash's awkwardness by pocketing his hands.

"I'm sorry..." mumbled Ash feeling bad for bringing up bad memories.

"Don't be," grumbled Zack messing with the back of his hair. "Reason I don't think about it."

Ash glanced back up awkwardly curious. "How is- everything?"

"What?" Zack looked at Ash actually confused.

"I was just-" Ash stopped looking away as he panicked. Starting to walk again, Zack followed behind. "I shouldn't be asking. You probably don't want to talk about it."

Zack sighed grumbling, "You're not wrong."

Zack was quiet for a moment debating if he should answer Ash or not. When Ash glanced up at him unsure and curious, Zack caved. "I guess everything's better?"

"Not at home obviously," continued Zack, upset for a second as he really thought looking down at the ground. "Home still sucks..."

After a second Zack looked back up out to the landscape of Denska. Zack went to lean against the bridge railing, crossing his arms. "Coming here feels better though."

Zack looked up to Ash who came over to the railing and stood by Zack. "Way better."

"Guess I got you to thank for that one, Ash." Zack smiled bumping his shoulder into Ash's playfully.

"Yeah," chuckled Ash glancing over to Zack for a second before returning his eyes to the town. "Thank you too."

Zack stared at Ash in disbelief. "For what, man?"

"For helping me save Denska," answered Ash, before turning a beaming smile toward Zack. "And for still being nice to me today."

Zack was stunned for a moment at Ash's smile toward him. Turning away, Zack lowered his baseball cap, trying to hide the flush and creeping smile he felt on his face.

"Y-yeah. You're welcome... I guess."

"Zack, are you getting embarrassed ?" giggled Ash.

"What?" Zack looked away still trying to hide his face. "No way, man."

"Sure, you aren't." Ash smiled knowingly, as he started walking again.

"I'm telling you I'm not, man..." grumbled Zack as they passed a sign that said Welcome to Denska.

Walking through the Fish Market, toward the tram, Ash rushed up the stairs as soon as it was in sight. But once he climbed up, he stopped noticing Zack still standing at the bottom.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Ash as he just looked at Zack, who seemed visibly anxious.

Looking at the lighthouse, Zack was nervous. Rubbing his face before stopping at his neck as he thought.

"I don't think so. I'll just wait for the others."

Ash walked back down a couple stairs, confused. "You don't want to hang out?"

"It's not that, man!" exclaimed Zack turning away from Ash. "I'm just not feeling the lighthouse!"

Ash insisted, trying to convince Zack to change his mind. "But Luna would love the company! Plus I can show you around! Some of my best work is up there!"

"Stop worrying about it!" snapped Zack. Anger boiling out of fear and embarrassment as he just wanted Ash to leave him alone. "I'll check it out some other time."

Ash backed up as Zack snapped at him. Looking down frowning before he realized, "Zack... are you... Are you still scared of the lighthouse?"

Zack's eyes grew a rush of emotions going through him.

"W-what?!" Obviously nervous as he gripped the back of his neck. "No way, Ash! Why would I be afraid of some stupid lighthouse?"

"It's not stupid." Ash turned.

"Forget it," grumbled Ash. Zack starting to realize the mistake he made as he held up his hand to Ash who refused to look at him. "I just wanted to hang out with you more. If you didn't want to, you could of just said so. I get it..."

Zack grabbed his shoulder, Ash turning to look up at Zack. For a second Zack was lost for words until they started spilling out.

"I-I didn't actually mean it was stupid. That just came out," apologized Zack fumbling. "I-I do really want to hang out with you. Ash, can still I come with?"

Ash stared at Zack, mouth partially open in shock, before looking away. Zack letting his hand fall as he stood there waiting for Ash to accept his butchered apology.

"Okay. Yeah," nodded Ash, looking back up to Zack as he adjusted his bag. "You can come with."

"Awesome..." relieved Zack letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Reluctantly following Ash into the tram, he collapsed into a seat his breath shakey.

Ash sat down next to Zack after he got the tram moving. Taking out his sketchbook Ash started drawing as they waited.

Zack peered over the side of his seat looking at Ash's sketches. Watching as Ash worked on some genies mimicking the faces he drew. Zack chuckled a little, before frowning as he remembered a time he bullied Ash.

_Zack watched over Ash's shoulder as he drew the Genies on the pages. Trying to not chuckle as he had snuck upon him. Ash too absorbed in his work to notice._

_"Weirdo," laughed Zack, frightening Ash who jumped gripping the sketchbook in his hold. "You're arts so lame. What's the point?"_

_Ash turned away, trying to ignore Zack. "I don't expect someone like you to understand."_

_"What did you just say?" Zack harshly grabbed Ash's jacket. "Want to try saying that to my face, little jerk?"_

_Ash managed to push Zack off causing him to stumble back. Once he recovered Zack watched Ash running away, yelling as he laughed. "Yeah! You better run! Loser..."_

Zack was still frowning as he looked back to Ash's sketches, starting to speak cautiously, "Ash... I really didn't mean any of those things when I bullied you."

"Yeah," nodded Ash. "You tried saying that before..."

Ash lowed his pencil looking up cautiously to Zack. Starting to lean into himself making himself smaller, unsure how this conversation will go.

"It just-! It pissed me off!" Zack started scratching the back of his head. "It seemed so stupid! I couldn't see why you liked your art so much! Always so into it never paying attention to anything else!"

"But when you saved me from the Darkness..." Zack's voice started to get smaller. "I guess-I guess I started noticing how cool it was. It's just so you, you know. I'm kinda-"

The tram stopped, neither boy prepared for the buckle of the cart. Cutting Zack off and causing Ash to accidentally drop his sketchbook.

"I got it," offered Zack picking the book up for Ash. Noticing it was open to a page that had the words bullies and his name on it.

Zack didn't mean to read as he picked it up, just having noticed his name he just quickly scanned it.

Zack isn't the brightest of them, but he might be the meanest.

Zack glared at the page, his face dropping.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash as he stood up watching Zack look at his book.

"Nothing," grumbled Zack pushing it into Ash's chest as he walked past.

Ash seemed startled by that action almost dropping the sketchbook again as he fumbled to keep a hold on it. Looking down at it, before rushing off after Zack.

"If there's something wrong we can go back," offered Ash. "It's okay if you're afraid-"

"Dude, I'm not afraid!" yelled Zack not looking at Ash. "It's just a lighthouse!"

Ash shut his mouth, keeping his head down for the rest of the climb. Until they reached the lighthouse, Ash pushing the door open, but seeing no signs of Luna or any of the other Genies.

"Luna? Genies?" called Ash taking steps further inside. "Helllooo!"

Ash's voice echoed throughout the lighthouse. No signs of any of them.

"Where are they?"

Ash just looked standing at the stairs, as Zack came up beside him.

"Thought you said they can't leave the lighthouse,"

"They can't," answered Ash looking around before turning to Zack. "Well, technically Luna can go to my masterpiece paintings, but-"

The door slammed shut, roars shaking the lighthouse.

Ash stumbled back a bit. Zack screaming as he fell down to the ground, only barely catching himself with his hands.

"Luna! Genies!" Ash saw Luna and the Genies all hiding above the door. A little shakey Ash tried to calm down from the scared. "You-you guys really got us."

Ash turned to Zack, who was looking at his hands which were hurting and scratched up from the fall. Zack gripped his hand in pain.

"Sorry, Zack." Ash offered his hand to help him up. "The Genies have a bit of a mischievous streak."

Zack smacked Ash's hand away, getting up on his own. "You knew, didn't you?!"

"Knew what?" asked Ash backing up as Zack yelled, not understanding where this was coming from. Ash looked at Zack confused.

"You knew!" Zack breathed heavily, shaking his hand as it hurt. "You knew I was afraid of this stupid lighthouse and the stupid lighthouse ghost! You planned all of this didn't you?"

"I didn't!" replied Ash, Zack huffing in frustration starting for the door. Ash rushed off trying to reason with him. "Why would I plan anything like that?"

Zack turned back right into Ash's face. "Cause you wanted to get back at me!"

Ash was a little afraid by Zack, stumbling to talk. "I-I don't-"

Zack turned back to the door slamming it open as he walked out, still running his mouth as he heard Ash following after. "And you probably figured. Hey! Zack's the stupidest! He'll fall for anything!"

"I don't think that!" yelled back Ash trying to keep up.

"Then why is it in your sketchbook!" Zack threw his hands up in the air.

"My sketchbook?" Ash thought for a second, trying to think what he wrote, before remembering. "Zack, you were bullying me. And that's not even what I meant!"

"Yeah, obviously! You never gonna let it go?"

"Of course I'm not," replied Ash stopping, causing Zack to stop when he no longer heard footsteps. "What you did was wrong. But I get it. What I don't get is why you're acting like this now..."

Zack saw the disappointment, as Ash gripped onto the strap of his bag. Zack couldn't stare for much longer as shame spread through him. He felt like an idiot. His head started spiraling. Panic overtaking him. Unsure how to fix this mess. His anger toward himself spilling out.

"Just-!" Zack half yelled half stuttered, as he turned away. "Just do me a favor, brush boy! Leave-leave me alone!"

Zack glanced one last time at Ash, which he regretted, a chill going through him as Ash was no longer looking at him. He just stood there. That expression Zack had seen plenty of times, but it didn't feel the same. It made him feel sick.

The silence hurt Zack even more, but he couldn't move. Waiting for some reason for Ash to talk.

"I didn't plan this," said Ash shaking as he turned to Zack again. "And my name's Ash. Since you forgot..."

"Ye-yeah." Zack looked down, keeping his eyes on the ground as he nodded.

He messed up. He knew it. He felt his eyes wanting to fill with tears, but it wasn't gonna happen. Turning away slowly. He took steps down the hill, in a daze.

Ash slowly backed up watching Zack, before turning away and going back up to the lighthouse.

It felt too quiet as he traveled back up. It wasn't pleasing like it was usually.

Entering the lighthouse, Luna looked at him worried as he stepped back inside.

She roared an apology.

Ash touched the wall, softly, reassuring her, "Don't worry, Luna. It's not your fault."

Stepping back Ash forced a smile as he took out his paintbrush. "How about I paint you something?"

She roared agreeing, as an idea for Ash appeared on the wall. He chuckled a little, painting it up on the wall. It didn't feel right, but he left it on the wall cause it made Luna happy.

Glancing back to the door, Ash looked away once he caught himself looking too long.

Going to a wall Ash started to paint, but he wasn't happy with it. Erasing over and over.

Ash glanced back over to the door when the wind made it move. Sighing this time in frustration.

Luna and the other Genies noticed. One Genie tried to ask for something, but Ash couldn't do it. Walking past and going to put his back against the wall facing the door. The campfire painting bringing him a bit of joy.

Luna coming over floating down to sit next to him. She roared.

"Yeah..." replied Ash sliding down the wall. He was hoping Zack would show back up apologizing or something. But all of that felt more impossible by the second. "I'm fine."

Luna caught the lie, roaring again.

Ash frowned, thinking a second before speaking, "It's just I thought we were really starting to become friends, but..." Ash sighed keeping his eyes on the door. "Doesn't look like that's gonna happen."

Luna roared again, pushing him up to go.

Ash was surprised as he was pushed up. Unsure if he should. Looking back to Luna she repeated her roar.

Ash nodded, before hugging her. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go talk to him. Thanks Luna."

Stepping off the tram, Ash watched as Froggy climbed up the stairs. "Ash! There's something I want to show you! Come on! The others are waiting!"

"Is Zack there?" asked Ash as he started to follow Froggy down the stairs.

Froggy frowned, shaking his head. "No..." He was a little wary. "He was in a pretty bad mood when Beatrice found him. She said to leave him to cool down."

"I'll go talk to him." Ash started toward the gate, breaking off from Froggy who just stood there watching him. "We'll catch up."

"Ash."

"Yeah?" Ash turned back, seeing Froggy worried, wanting to say something.

Froggy looked away unsure if he should say this, before looking back to Ash.

"Don't let him push you around."

"Thanks, Froggy. I won't," reassured Ash appreciating the worry.

Froggy nodded, watching as Ash walked through the back way of the sardine factory. Running off once Ash was out of sight.

As he walked, Ash heard Zack before he saw him.

Walking around the corner Ash watched as Zack aggressively bounced the ball, before shooting and missing as it bounced back off the board.

Zack took off his baseball cap ruffling his hair. Putting it back on before dragging his hands down his face crouching down groaning. "God, I'm such an idiot."

Ash wavered for a moment, debating if he should leave. Before looking back up, walking forward, determined to try and talk to Zack.

"Luna was hoping you'd came back to the lighthouse," started Ash as he got close.

Zack got startled a little, looking up when he heard Ash's voice before he stood and turned away as he put his baseball cap back on.

"She wanted to apologize," continued Ash trying to get a look at Zack's face. "For scaring you."

Zack didn't reply, he just stood there looking down. Trying to hide his face.

"You believe me right," stated Ash cautiously stepping forward. "You know I didn't plan that."

"I know!"

Ash took a step back. Wincing at Ash's reaction, Zack shut his eyes taking a breath before trying to speak without yelling.

"I-I just-I thought with what I read and how you were going on and on about the lighthouse."

"Maybe..." Zack turned to Ash looking at him reluctantly, "Maybe you aren't ever gonna forgive me for what I did. I sure don't deserve it..."

Ash couldn't look at Zack for a moment, not wanting to see his face as he spoke, "You're right. I'm not going to forgive you. What you did wasn't right. And now how you yelled at me-"

"I know!" Zack sighed a groan after he shouted again looking at the ground. "I know..."

"But that doesn't mean we can't try to be friends, Zack," offered Ash as he walked up to Zack grabbing the basketball off the ground. "And you don't have to push yourself to look cool."

Zack frowned crossing his arms, as Ash walked to him.

"It's okay to be afraid. I know I am," admitted Ash his face dropping as he started at the basketball in his hands. "I'm really afraid all of you will realize that without my brush, I'm still just Ash. That lame art kid you bullied."

Ash stared at the basketball in his hands. His grip tightening on it. He remembered the times he was thrown in trash cans and pushed around like he meant nothing. The thoughts he had piling into little storms in his head.

Zack put his hand on Ash's shoulder bringing him out of it, looking up to Zack's face. Zack's grip was not scary, but comforting.

"Dude... I think Ash is pretty cool." Zack frowned, feeling the shame of the reminder of what he did. "It was stupid for any of us to bully you, especially me..."

Ash's face brightened with a smile. Zack smiled back before having to look away.

"Anyway, Froggy's probably waiting for you." Zack stepped back going to sit down. "You should go hang out with the others."

"Aren't you coming?" asked Ash.

"Nah," answered Zack. "Think I'll just hang out by myself a little longer."

"But..." Ash frowned, looking down, before remembering the basketball in his hands. Grinning Ash had a thought. He shot the basketball managing to get it in the hoop.

"1-0," smirked Ash, Zack's face scrunching in confusion. "Guess I'll just take my win and go. You know since you want me to leave too badly."

Zack shot back up, smiling and surprised as he exclaimed "Dude, that's-that's cheating! We weren't even playing!"

Ash giggled. Grabbing the basketball and throwing it at Zack. "I think we are now."

Zack looked at the basketball before looking up to Ash. Grinning back at Ash. "You are so on!"

Playing for a while, they lost track of time, forgetting about the others.

In the middle of the two boys playing, and having fun, the others found them. Ash had been trying to get past him, who was going to steal the ball when they heard Froggy.

"Ash!" Froggy and the others walked up. Zack stumbling as he stopped mid grab.

"Did you actually manage to get Ash away from painting?" joked Beatrice, hands in her pockets, looking between the two.

"Kinda," answered Zack before looking and gesturing to Ash. "Actually, Ash was the one who offered to play."

"Seriously?" wondered Beatrice turning to Ash, who smiled a little embarrassed. "I'm impressed, Ash."

"Yeah, you'll end up a pro at basketball in no time, dude," joked Janie jabbing Ash in the arm.

A little too hard cause Ash ended up rubbing it.

"So who won?" asked Chuck who threw his arm around Zack. "Bet it was you. Wasn't it Zack?"

"Dude, get off," grumbled Zack pushing Chuck off, who just laughed. "I wasn't even keeping score."

Janie gasped dramatically. "Seriously? You weren't even keeping score!? You always keep score!"

"Yeah. You love to rub it in someone's face when you win," joked Chuck pushing Zack by the shoulder.

"Shut it man!" complained Zack as he pushed Chuck away, getting annoyed with the teasing.

"Come on, guys," reminded Beatrice turning for them all to start walking. "Froggy found you a new place to paint, Ash."

Froggy gleamed. "That's why I went to go get you earlier!"

"Oh," remembered Ash having forgotten. Looking to Froggy to apologize, "I'm sorry Froggy. It's getting late. I need to get home."

"Aw..." Froggy disappointedly walked. Ash feeling bad now.

"How about we all meet up tomorrow? It's a weekend after all," suggested Beatrice. "We'll have plenty of time to watch Ash paint then."

"Yeah! We can all meet up at the bridge," offered Ash.

"Sounds like a plan," said Zack, before Janie came up to him.

"Froggy was sooo worried," joked Janie with a grin that spelled trouble. "I told the little guy you two were probably fine. Zack's not that big of meany even when he's angry." Janie jumped up to throw her arm around Zack's neck and dragged him down to her level. "Isn't that right Zacky. You'd never hurt poor little Ash would you."

Zack frustratingly tried to get out of her grip. "Come on, Janie. Quit it."

Janie let go, laughing as she ran off to catch up with Chuck. Them both grabbing their bikes. Ash couldn't help smiling. Zack rubbing his neck where Janie manhandled him.

"When are you planning to get to Denska?" asked Ash a little curious.

Zack looked to Ash confused. "Why?"

"I'll probably head here early," pointed out Ash stopping to turn to Zack. "Thought if you wanted we could try hanging out some more."

"Seriously, dude?" Zack cheered a little too excited. "Yes!"

Ash chuckled feeling Zack's excitement was contagious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I updated Chapter 1 alongside posting Chapter 1 because I decided to go more descriptive for the rest of the fanfiction. Hope you Enjoy!

The yelling and fighting had started early. Zack layed there keeping his eyes shut.

He heard the throwing than the shattering. Going to cover his ears with his pillow before he could hear more. But nothing blocked it out. Nothing ever blocked it all out.

Sitting up, Zack gave up just looking at his hands waiting for it to stop.

He heard the front door slam causing him to flinch. He took his time getting up and ready. Throwing on his hoodie and grabbing his hockey stick.

He eyed the window to the fire escape, but he went for his bedroom door.

Stepping out into the living room he looked around seeing the mess of the fight. No sign of his parents he quietly shut his bedroom door and walked toward the front door.

Then he heard a snuffle freezing him in his tracks. Looking he saw his mother sitting on a stool partially in their kitchen. Her head in her hands.

She tried composing herself as she combed her hands through her hair. Her face red and drenched with tears.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked his mother her voice cracking and shakey.

"Hanging out with friends," answered Zack, keeping his head lowered.

"You're always hanging out with friends," mocked Zack's mom going to ring a napkin on the table. "What about your chores? This house is a mess..."

Zack scowled, looking away, struggling to keep quiet. He just wanted out of this place. He just wanted to get to Denska.

"But mom, I've got plans-!"

"I can't keep this damn house clean myself!" shouted his mom strangling the air in front of her.

Zack quickly looked away as she yelled and tensed as she moved to get up. She grabbed her keys and lipstick stuffing them all into her purse.

She begged, walking up to Zack, "Do this one thing for me, Zack."

Holding up his chin to get him to look at her, but he refused. Keeping his eyes from meeting hers.

"Honey, please. You're always being lazy. Stop acting like your father for once."

Zack looked at her when she said that. It echoing through his ears. He forced his eyes shut. He hated it.

Opening his eyes Zack shrugged off the hockey stick in defeat. It dropping to the ground.

"Thank you," whispered his mom as she let him go and rounded around toward the door.

"And don't stay out late. You're always worrying me. Where do you even go?" grumbling to herself she closed the door behind her.

Zack stood there the ringing of her footsteps tapping down the stairs in his ears. Once the footsteps were gone, he dropped down curling into himself. Shaking and breathing.

Ash leaned against the railing of the bridge. The cold wind of the ocean blowing in his face. Taking a breath as he looked out to Denska smiling, before checking his phone.

Seeing the time, Ash frowned looking out to the way coming. Ash worried.

Taking out his sketchbook, he started to draw the townscape before him. Losing himself in his drawings and memories of his home town.

Some time passed once Ash heard footsteps, he looked up smiling, not meaning for it to fall when he only saw Froggy and Beatrice.

"Don't be so excited," joked Beatrice, Froggy not saying anything, but looking a little worried.

"Sorry," replied Ash feeling awkward how he let his smile fall. "I just was expecting Zack to be here by now."

"Well, looks like he's not. And it looks like Janie and Chuck won't be here anytime soon." Beatrice started to walk past Ash. Froggy stopping beside him. Turning his head to watch her continue down the old bridge as she spoke. "I'm heading on ahead. Text me if anything exciting happens."

She gave a nonchalant wave, her back to them.

"Okay," replied Froggy, before looking back up to Ash, who was staring out into the distance of the bridge. Leaning against the railing, gripping his sketchbook.

His eyes dropping for a moment as he frowned. Thinking about Zack's dark memory from before.

"Don't worry, Ash," reassured Froggy bringing Ash out of his thoughts. "He probably overslept or something."

"Yeah. You're probably right, Froggy." Ash smiled, but it felt more like a frown. Sitting down on the bridge Ash opened his sketchbook to new drawings and paintings. "I think you'll enjoy what I drew last night."

It was a scene of Genies chasing Frogs in a swampy pond, trying to catching them. One Genie was tripping over a log, as a frog jumped away from it.

Froggy gasped, eyes widening in awe as he looked over the page.

Looking up to Ash as he excitedly asked, "That's so cool! Can you paint it on a wall later?"

Ash laughed, nodding. "Of course, Froggy."

Zack picked up broken bottles, throwing them into the small trash can, accidentally cutting himself on a shard. Planting on the ground Zack took a breather seeing the clock on the wall.

Pulling out his phone Zack looked through his contacts. Realizing he never got Ash's number.

"Damn it," cursed Zack opting to text Janie instead.

_"Tell Ash I'm gonna be late"_

It took a while but Janie sent him back a text.

_"Tell him urself"_

_"Don't have his number_  
_Stuck at home"_

Dots appeared on the screen for a while before Janie sent a reply. Zack rubbing his face, wondering if she would actually reply when they kept disappearing and reappearing.

_"K_  
_you owe me!"_

_"Got it"_

Looking back up from the texts. Zack looked up seeing the rest of the mess. Cigarettes, bottles, and trash thrown about. In a sigh of frustration, he forced a pile of paper plates into the can.

Janie cheered as she came rushing in on her bike. Chuck just behind.

"Yes!" exclaimed Janie as she made it over the bridge first. "I won! I get the last piece of cake tonight!"

"Whatever," grumbled Chuck stopping his bike as they pulled up by Ash and Froggy. "I was gonna give it to you anyway."

"Sure you were," teased Janie, before looking over at Ash and Froggy who were staring at them. "Zack texted me. He's gonna be forever. Better go on ahead."

Froggy nodded. Standing up to go over to Janie, Froggy climbed onto the back of her bike.

"You coming Ash?" asked Chuck as Ash made no signs to move.

Ash shook his head putting his sketchbook into his lap and pulling it closer."You guys go on without me. I'll wait for Zack."

"What is with you and Zack lately?" groaned Janie leaning backward as she thought for a second before leaning back forward. Slumped over the bike handles. "How do you even plan on finding the place without Froggy?"

"Froggy already told me where it is. Trust me I know my way around Denska," answered Ash with a smirk of pride.

Janie knew she couldn't argue with that. Pouting, not able to come up with any other way to get Ash to hurry up. She rolled her head humming before giving up. "Alright, I tried."

Janie readied to paddle away. Froggy's eyes widening a little in fear looking toward Ash. "Hold on, Froggy!"

Glancing at his phone, Ash grabbed it. Standing up as he reached a hand out trying to stop her. "Wait a second Janie!"

"What now Ash?" groaned Janie as she collapsed back down in her seat disappointed she didn't get to speed off.

Ash walked over to her as he held his phone in his hand. "What's Zack's number?"

Janie tilted her head. "What do you want it for?"

Ash was a bit surprised she asked. Blinking. Before coming up with the only reason he thought of. "So this doesn't happen again?"

Janie gave it thought for maybe half a second before digging for her phone.

"Here you go." Janie opened her contacts showing Ash the number. "He's your problem now. Got it?"

Ash laughed, nodding, as he finished saving the contact. "Thanks, Janie."

"Alright! For real this time! Let's go!" cheered Janie as she sped off. Chuck right behind her. "Catch you in a bit, Ash!"

"See you there Ash!" Froggy waved for a second, before having to hang on for dear life.

"See you guys!" Ash waved until they were out of view.

Going to his phone his messages to text Zack he realized he had never texted anyone other than his parents before. And most of those texts were them having last-minute changes to their shifts and Ash only responded in short okays and alrights.

Ash tapped his pencil against the railing. Struggling to try and figure what to say.

Finally typing Ash just sent the first thing he thought of.

_"Hey  
_ _It's Ash"_

Zack threw the garbage into the large can leaving the apartments. Finally done and heading down the streets.

Zack felt his phone go off as he had grabbed something eat walking out of the diner. Pulling out his phone expecting it to be from Janie, or even Chuck or Beatrice, wondering why he was taking so long or something.

Zack nearly dropped his sandwich as he stumbled and choked when he saw the message was from Ash. Quickly typing a reply with one hand once he regained himself.

_"How did you get my number?"_

Ash heard his phone go off as he was sketching away. Trying not to completely interrupt himself he grabbed the phone with his left hand, finishing up before looking at it. Smiling when he saw Zack had replied.

Zack watched as the dots from Ash popped up.

_"Janie gave it to me"_

Zack finished up his food so he could text with both his hands. Throwing the trash in a nearby can as he kept his eyes on his phone. Somehow not running into anyone.

_"Did she tell you I'm gonna be late?"_

Ash leaned back his sketchbook laying in his lap as he held his phone up.

_"Yes"_

Zack smirked. Glad Janie had actually told Ash. His worry about leaving Ash waiting for so long, still a bit of a pit in his stomach, but at least he wasn't waiting anymore.

_"Then tell me where you guys are I'll meet you there"_

The pit in Zack's stomach grew and dropped at the same time as read the reply.

_"I'm still at the bridge"_

"You got to be kidding me," grumbled Zack picking up his pace as he started jogging toward Denska.

 _"Zack?"_ typed Ash when no reply came back.

Ash wondered what happened when no reply came. After a while Ash put his phone down sighing, staring out of a moment, before returning to his sketchbook.

Once the Bridge of Denska came into view Zack stopped taking deep breaths feeling a cramp in his side. After a second of resting Zack continued on going over the bridge.

Hearing footsteps Ash looked up from his sketchbook noticing Zack. Who was heavily out of breathe. His face flushed.

"Duuudde," groaned Zack trying to catch his breath. "Why would you wait so long?"

Ash put away his sketchbook standing up. A little concerned Zack looked like he was gonna collapse. "Zack, did you run all the way here?"

"Don't-" huffed Zack putting his hand up as he pointed at Ash. His lungs felt like they were on fire and the cramp hurt. "-ignore my question!"

Ash's eyes were wide as he stated the obvious. "We said we were gonna met up."

"Yeah!" Zack threw his arms dramatically. "Earlier! Why are you still here now! Why didn't you go on ahead with Janie."

"Cause I wanted to wait for you." Ash adjusted his bag, looking away for a moment before looking back to Zack. "Is that so bad?"

Zack sighed crouching down as he was exhausted. Looking around Ash wasn't sure what to do, so he leaned forward.

"Are you alright?"

Zack raised his head seeing Ash worried about him made him smile. Zack breathed running a hand through his hair for a second.

"Ash. Why are you so-" stopped Zack standing up as he kept his smile on Ash. "So weird?"

Ash chuckled a little surprised. "Weird? Seriously?"

"What?" defended Zack laughing as the two started to walk. "Come on you are weird. You have magic living paint. And you're like the happiest and nicest kid I know."

Ash's smile dropped and his eyes found the ground. "I'm really not..."

"Yeah. Sure, you aren't Ash," replied Zack not noticing Ash's change in attitude. "Where are the others anyway? Froggy tell you or something?"

"Yeah. It's an old warehouse by the water," answered Ash perking up once the subject changed from him. "I've been by there a few times. I never tried to get in, but apparently Froggy found a way."

Zack grabbed Ash's shoulder leaning into him as they walked. "Figures. Little Ash would never break the rules."

"I'm not even supposed to be in Denska in the first place, Zack." Ash rolled his eyes trying to shrug Zack's weight off, but Zack just moved his arm around Ash's shoulders. "I'm breaking rules all the time."

Zack laughed, patting Ash on the shoulder. "Whatever you say Ash."

Zack stared at Ash for a moment, as his hand was still on his shoulder. Seeing Ash's hair, sticking out from under the beanie. His hand had roamed by itself, going from Ash's shoulder to running his fingers through Ash's hair.

Ash felt the hand brush his hair. Stepping back, habitually grabbing his beanie. Afraid Zack might try to steal it out.

Zack backed up as well, blushing, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he started stuttering, "There- There was something in your hair! I was just getting it out."

Ash held his own hand to his neck running his fingers through his hair. Confused as he messed with his own hand for a second.

Zack kept his head down until he heard something. Looking around Zack noticed the tiny Genie's on Ash's backpack trying to get Ash's attention.

"Uhhh, hey, Ash." Zack patted Ash's arm interrupting him from his thoughts. "Your travel-sized Genies are saying something."

"Huh?" Ash tried to look over his shoulder hearing his Genie's talking. "One of my old drawings must be around here."

"You're what?" puzzled Zack as he watched Ash runoff. Zack followed slowly behind him. Ash dipping into an alleyway.

"My old drawings from when I was a kid." Searching Ash moved some trash cans, and boxes off the ground as he checked every corner for the drawing. "I used to draw them all around Denska."

Ash went to try and push a large box out, but it was too heavy. Zack coming up to help him push it, revealing a chalk drawing of a Genie on the pavement.

"Luna's magic kinda makes them permanent or brings them back. I'm not completely sure how it works. They just help me bring Genies to life."

Ash looked over the childhood drawing of the Genie. Smiling before he realized the color of the Genie. He sat down on the ground.

"This one's purple," frowned Ash looking at Zack. "I don't think I can make this one. Neither Swoosh, Spark, or Splotch are purple."

"Sure seems like they want you to try," said Zack as he watched Swoosh and Splotch clapping and what seemed like talking. "Plus don't red and blue make purple? Isn't that like an art thing?"

Ash stared at Zack for a moment, blinking. Zack feeling like an idiot under Ash's gaze. He pre-defended himself from whatever Ash was gonna say. "Dude... You know I don't anything about art-"

"Zack! You're right!" praised Ash as he stood and backed up for room.

"I-I am?" hesitated Zack slowly moving as he got up following Ash.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Ash turned through his sketchbook for ideas. Zack standing there with his arms in his pocket leaning forward to watch Ash.

Glancing up at him Ash turned the book toward him. "Which one should I use?"

Zack shrugged, a little surprised Ash asked him. When he got no answer Ash just continued to flip through.

One caught Zack's eyes, so he pointed. "What about that one?"

Ash grinned. "Good idea."

When Ash handed Zack his sketchbook, Zack panicked. Awkwardly just standing there as Ash took out his paintbrush and started painting the Genie on the wall.

Once done Ash looked at Zack, whose eyes were wide. Unsure what to do Zack just stared back.

"Can you hold it open for me?" Was all Zack registered hearing from Ash.

"Uh, sure." Zack opened the sketchbook holding it out to Ash.

But Ash didn't take the sketchbook back, he stood close flipping the pages through sketches of ears, tails, and other Genie parts.

Zack normally stood close to Ash, sure, but this felt different. Ash and him were brushed against each other, as Ash tried to get a good look in his sketchbook.

Part of Zack was so nervous he wanted to push the sketchbook back to Ash and back away. But if he did that Ash might take it the wrong way.

The other part of Zack didn't want to move at all. Whatever he was feeling, beyond the nerves, the panic, and his heart racing, it felt nice to be next to Ash.

Ash looked up to him, saying something. But Zack was focusing too much on him, that he couldn't register what was being said.

"Zack," Ash spoke again. This time Zack managed to pay attention. "What is it?"

Zack panicked in a stumble he created distance between them. "Nothing man. What did you ask?"

"I asked which one should I use," repeated Ash eyeing Zack with confusion, his eyebrows scrunched up, before turning into worry. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, man. Don't worry," answered Zack pointing to a random feature holding it out for Ash to take back. "What about that one?"

Ash looked at the feature Zack choose, taking back the sketchbook, then glanced at Zack. Pondering for a second if he should push Zack for an actual answer, but decided against it as he didn't want Zack to get angry.

"Okay." Ash backed up painting the features on the Genies, before adding more as the ideas came to him as he painted.

Zack stood there, now feeling how cold it was, without Ash there. After a second as Ash got lost in his work. Trying to warm back up he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, finished." Ash raised his hand the two tiny Genies clapping and the Genie came to life.

The new purple Genie looked around roaring and standing on all fours. As it roared a request for sun and wind poped up. Ash gladly painted adding some grass for the Genie to walk on.

Zack leaned against the wall, as Ash was busy painting the Genie a nice place on the wall.

The Genie stood there closing its eyes as it felt the warm sunny breeze.

"The breeze is nice, isn't it?" giggled Ash as hearts started coming from the Genie.

"Can we get going? Janie's gonna start complaining any second now," said Zack wanting to hurry up and get out of there. So he could stop thinking about what happened.

"One more thing," replied Ash going to paint more not even looking at Zack.

"Figures," sighed a laugh from Zack. Ash getting how he always did, too busy painting to care about anything else. Zack turned his attention to the other wall. Trying to forget how he felt a moment ago. Gripping his side he glanced up to Ash.

Seeing Ash smiling his eyes filled with happiness as he painted. Ash was enjoying every moment. Zack felt it again. His heart racing as he watched Ash. He couldn't look away.

That is until the Genie came up roaring at him. Nearly scaring Zack as he hadn't been paying attention. Before leaning into Zack like a cat.

Noticing, Ash smiled, putting his brush away as he walked up. "Looks like he likes you."

"Great. Just what I wanted a giant furball," sarcastically joked Zack getting up and away from the Genie.

"Don't be mean," replied Ash with a serious look.

"I wasn't trying to be," defended Zack gesturing before letting his hands fall back to his sides.

Ash petted the Genie in apology. "Zack and I have to go now. See you around."

It roared a goodbye as they started to walk. Ash waving as they walked out of sight. Zack looked at Ash about to say something when his phone went off. He opted to ignore it for a second, going to talk again, only for it to go off a bunch.

Ash's eyes widened as he listened to it keep going off.

Zack dug it out of his pocket glaring as he opened the messages. He came face to face with the wall of text from Janie.

"Like I said. Janie was gonna complain." Holding the phone up, he showed Ash who leaned a bit in to see.

_"Were are u?_  
_Hurry UP_  
_Were boorreeedd_  
_Wat is takin u 2 so long?"_

"Well we better hurry then," grinned Ash, as Zack began to text Janie back.

"That's what I was saying earlier," said Zack never getting a chance to finish, cause Ash grabbed one of his arms and started dragging him down the road. "Whoa! Hey! Where are we going?"

Running through Denska, Ash dragged Zack through the backends, until they came face to face with a built-up gated wall in the back of an alleyway.

"Dead end." Zack raised his hand. "Now what are we gonna do?"

Ash looked at him with a sly smile, before going toward a box climbing up onto it before jumping to a nearby ladder. Looking back down to Zack he wielded a smile. "You coming?"

Zack would of said no. Should of said no, but as he started walking forward climbing up the sides of the boxes he just grumbled to himself.

"You've got to be kidding me... This kid actually getting me to do this..."

Luckily Zack made it to the top of the roof of the building with no real problems, other than the trouble pulling himself up the side. Which Ash helped by giving him a hand.

Ash continued walking over the rooftops, Zack following behind. It wasn't until they reached the end Ash making a jump over to the next roof that Zack ran into another problem.

"Come on. It's not that far," reassured Ash as he waited for Zack to cross.

Zack looked down at the ground, groaning. Pacing around for a second he looked over to Ash before looking back where they came.

"It'll take longer to just go all the way around," said Ash, causing Zack to glare at him.

"Can't believe I'm about to do this." Zack shook his arms pumping into to do it. Taking a running start and jumping over to the next roof.

Almost falling backward as he landed, Ash grabbed his arm to pull him forward before he fell.

Shakey Zack warned, "You are never! Getting me to do that again!" Walking around Ash a little upset as he climbed down the side of the building with the help of some abandoned crates.

Ash laughed catching after. "Why do I feel like that you're lying?"

"Dude! Why do you have a death wish?" Zack was frustrated that Ash didn't seem to care that he almost fell off the building.

"You were fine. I was making sure," said Ash smiling. Zack hearing that last part made him calm down a bit. "I'm surprised you made it up the ladder to be honest. I figured you couldn't climb."

"Too bad I'm not interested in going up the side of buildings every time I see one, huh?" joked Zack still a little upset.

"Hey. I only started doing it cause it was easier to avoid you all that way," defended Ash. "None of you chased me up there. I figured you all didn't know how."

"Seriously. It wouldn't be worth the effort," stated Zack. "Climbing isn't as easy as you make it seem."

"Glad I make it seem easy," joked Ash as the two approached the large building. The metal garage door already rose up.

"Finally," said Beatrice spotting them.

Froggy rushed to Ash. Excited to see what Ash would do with the place. "Ash! Isn't this so cool!"

Ash looked all around, seeing all the open places, and large areas he could paint on. "Yeah, it is!"

"Look over here!" Froggy dragging him over to the wall with the largest empty space. "Can you paint me that frog you showed me?"

"Of course," laughed Ash pulling out his paintbrush. Froggy watched in awe as Ash painted the frogs and they came to life on the wall. Hopping after them as if trying to catch them before they hopped away.

Zack watched Ash and Froggy, as he walked over to the others who were all chilling by a wall.

"What took you so long?" asked Chuck as he was still seating on his bike. Pocketing his game in his jacket.

"Yeah." Janie groaned, looking at Zack upside down as she was half hanging off a large box she was laying down on. "You guys took hours!"

"We did not," replied Zack sitting down on the crates by Beatrice.

"It was a while," said Beatrice not looking up from her comic. "What's up with you and Ash hanging out alone lately, anyway?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. As if that was a weird question to ask. "Uhh, we're friends, Bea? Duh?"

Beatrice hummed turning the page of her comic. "Just making an observation."

"A what?" asked Janie sitting upright. "What does that even mean?"

"It means she's watching," answered Chuck before scratching the back of his head. "I think..."

Zack grumbled crossing his arms, "I know what it means."

Beatrice looked up at him, smirking, before returning to her comic once Zack glared at her. He didn't understand. There was nothing wrong with him hanging out with Ash lately. Stopping himself as soon as he started thinking about earlier.

"Hey paint some trees!" called out Janie, before jumping off the boxes and rushing over. Trying to get a look into Ash's sketchbook she started hanging off of Ash's arm. Harshly pointing when she saw something cool. "Hey what about those?"

Chuck got off his bike, walking over, interested now Janie was. "Hey, Ash, what else you got in there?"

Beatrice glanced up to Zack, who glanced back. He just leaned back making a point. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

He was gonna prove to her he didn't need to walk over there. He didn't need to always hang around Ash. He could be away from Ash for a second. He didn't need to be right next to him. Feeling his own heart racing, and how nice it felt to stand by Ash. How it felt earlier...

Zack blushed, looking away and trying to find anything else to pay attention to but Ash right now. Beatrice noticed him rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Even if she couldn't see his face, she could see he was blushing. She smirked.

"I'm saying he should paint those!" yelled Chuck as he started arguing with Janie.

Zack and Beatrice both looked back when they heard that yell. Seeing the two siblings starting to get into it. Ash was visibly getting overwhelmed, trying to back up, but Janie stopped his escape as she went to use him as a shield from Chuck.

Froggy failing to get the siblings' attention. "Uhh guys..."

Jumping off the boxes, Zack rushed over there. Beatrice shaking her head with a smile.

"No! Those are better! You're just too dumb to notice!" yelled Janie ducking behind Ash, as Chuck yelled back. "What did you say!"

"Hey guys-!" said Froggy getting a little louder.

"I said-" yelled Janie.

Zack pushed Chuck grabbing Ash by the shoulder causing him to stumble back almost tripping over Janie who had to make a move to not get stepped on.

"Dudes! You're bothering Ash!" yelled Zack still holding tight onto Ash's shoulder. "Go fight somewhere else!"

Chuck and Janie stood there awkwardly for a moment before Janie apologized for them both, "Sorry, Ash..."

"Yeah..." mumbled Chuck looking down at the ground ashamed.

"Be more careful okay," warned Ash softly with a smile.

"We will," replied both of the siblings.

Zack still held Ash by him, actually not wanting to let go, as Ash looked up to him. "Thanks."

Zack blushed. "I just-saw you needed help. It's nothing."

They stood there for a second until Ash tried moving. "I think I'm good now so you can let go."

"Ye-yeah!" Zack stepped back, letting go of Ash, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Zack stepped back until he ended up almost running into Beatrice who had walked over to join them.

"Zack, I get you're having a moment. But watch where you're going," snapped Beatrice annoyed.

"I'm not having a moment!"

Beatrice groaned, rolling her eyes, as she leaned against the nearby wall.

Ash continued painting, all the kids adding an idea to it. Chuck and Janie keeping their sibling bickering at least a few steps away when it started again.

Hours into painting and talking the sun had fallen.

"What time is it?" asked Janie looking at her phone. Standing up and grabbing her bike. "Chuck! We got to go!"

"What?" Chuck looked at his own phone. "Darn it!" Running after his bike Chuck climbed on, kicking the stand. "Later guys!"

"Race you home!" yelled Janie already speeding off.

"Hey!" called out Chuck as he rushed off.

Beatrice stood up, getting a stretch in. "Well, I guess that's our cue to head off."

Froggy standing up to go with her.

Beatrice looked back when Ash and Zack were just sitting on the ground. "You guys coming?"

"I think I'll stay for a little longer," replied Ash sitting on the ground as he admired his work.

"Zack?" Beatrice looked to Zack. With an expressionless face, but Zack knew. She was gonna bother him about this later.

"I'll head off with Ash," replied Zack keeping eye contact with Beatrice.

"Alright." Beatrice put her hands in her pockets, shrugging. She turned away saying one last thing as she walked. "Have a nice time with Ash, Zack!"

Zack groaned. "Shut up!"

Ash looked at Zack surprised he told Beatrice off.

"Cya tomorrow!" waved Froggy before rushing off out of sight.

It had only been one day, but the warehouse was already almost filled with Ash's work.

Ash rubbed his arms, sore from holding the paintbrush all day. "My arms feel like they're gonna fall off."

Zack laughed, a little surprised Ash was complaining. "You've only been painting for a few hours! What happened to painting all of Denska back to life?"

"I didn't paint all of Denska!" defended Ash as he layed backward.

Zack laughed laying back with Ash. "Looks great though."

Ash smiled. "Thanks."

Ash picked up his brush again as he started drawing stars on the blank ceiling. Along with planets and meteors, that moved and floated in the painting.

Tired Ash dropped his brush to his side. Leaving to add more on another day.

They layed there quietly for a bit. The quiet made Ash think though. Looking to Zack who looked to him.

Ash glanced over to the side, for a second he thought he shouldn't ask, but when he looked back to Zack it came out.

"What happened by the way?" Ash sat up. "Earlier that is."

Zack sighed sitting up as well, keeping himself from looking at Ash. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ash grabbing Zack's sleeve. "It's not nothing."

Zack ripped his sleeve away getting up. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well! it's nothing you don't already know! So why even ask?"

Grabbing his bag and brush Ash ran after Zack before he could get too far. "Cause I'm worried Zack. You're parents-"

"My parents!" yelled Zack turning to Ash. His face and voice struggling as he spoke. "Are nothing I want to talk about! Especially to you! You don't understand!"

"Of course I don't," repeated Ash standing his ground. Not letting Zack's anger scare him. "You don't let me. I want to help!"

"Sure, you do, Ash!" scoffed Zack. "You want to help make sure you're little town doesn't have a relapse of Darkness right? Me? Dude! You've known me for real for what? A week! And now you think just cause you know you have the right to know about it all!"

Zack let out a shaky breath. "Give me a break, man."

Ash didn't know how to reply. Gripping the straps of his bag as he looked away. He wasn't sure why he cared too much. He wanted to think for a second about all of this, but he didn't have the time. Zack started turning to walk away. Leaving Ash.

That made Ash panic, stepping forward and speaking from the heart. Hoping Zack would listen. "You come to Denska to get away from it all, don't you?"

Zack stopped in his tracks keeping his eyes to the ground.

Ash walked forward continuing to talk. "I'm not sorry for knowing your secret."

Zack's face shifted into a glare.

"And of course I'm worried of the Darkness showing back up," stated Ash worried of even the idea of it coming back. "But I'm worried about you too, Zack. And I can't understand more if you don't talk to me. And maybe-" Ash shrugged. "It would make you feel better as well."

Zack closed his eyes for a second. He never wanted to talk to anyone about his parents. He hated anyone knowing. He always felt ashamed that his parents were like this. And the idea of someone knowing made it worse.

"I've never told anyone," stated Zack not daring to look at Ash. "And I never did until it was forced out of me by a stupid paintbrush."

Ash took another step toward Zack. "You don't have to be afraid or ashamed of it. It's not your fault, Zack."

Zack closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. A memory running through his head.

_"It's all your fault," yelled his mother throwing a glass at the wall. His father getting out of the way._

_"My fault?" yelled back his father. "How is this all my fault? You're always the one demanding and freaking out!"_

_"I'm freaking out? We have a son we have to take care of if you forgot!" yelled his mother. "A son I never wanted! I had to give up everything! And what did you give up!"_

Ash grabbed his sleeves. Zack opening his eyes and looking at him.

Ash repeated looking at him. "You can talk to me."

Zack nodded, taking a shaky breath. "My mom..."

Zack threw his arm up taking a moment to figure out how to say this. His arm making the only noise as they slapped against his side.

"They were already fighting each other this morning!" admitted Zack hearing himself say that felt unreal. "I thought they had left... But she was still there. Just sitting there! Like she was waiting for me to leave my room!"

"She told me to do my chores! Like cleaning up their fights count!" Zack laughed harshly, the laugh partially breaking as if it wanted to turn into a sob. "It's such a joke!"

"I just wanted a normal day!" Zack was starting to struggle to speak clearly as he leaned his head downward. "I just wanted to hang out with you, Ash."

Zack sounded so broken and so tired to Ash. Looking up Zack looked like he was pleading. "I don't want to end up like them."

Ash rushed forward hugging Zack. Zack almost being knocked over. His arms awkwardly in the air unsure where he should place them. If he even should.

"If it counts for anything," started Ash his grip on Zack's back trying to be as comforting as possible. "I don't think you will."

Tears finally fell down Zack's face. Tears he was holding in for years. Tears he never wanted to show, or never could. Leaning his head into Ash's shoulder gripping tight around Ash as he hugged back. Zack sobbed into Ash's shoulder, and Ash smiling softly.

Zack couldn't hold the tears back as they started to fall. Zack leaned his head into Ash's shoulder tightly gripping his arms around Ash. Zack sobbed into Ash's shoulder. Ash smiling softly.

After a few minutes, Ash felt Zack start to calm down.

"We should be leaving," mumbled Ash leaning back, letting his arms fall a bit. Zack loosened his own hold on Ash but showed no signs of letting go.

"Yeah," answered Zack smiling as he stared at Ash. Wishing he could stay there just looking at Ash as long as he wanted.

Ash laughing a little confused. "What?"

Zack laughed weakly back, noticing the band-aid on Ash's face. "Why do you still have this on your face anyway?"

Ash rubbed at it. "I guess I keep forgetting to take it off."

Zack's hand moved to Ash's face, picking at it with his finger.

Ash moved away as he felt Zack pick at the band-aid. "Don't. It's going to hurt."

"So you're afraid of removing a band-aid but not falling off of a building?" Zack chuckled. "Dude, you're so backward."

"I'm not afraid of removing it," pouted Ash a little offended.

"Sure," replied Zack picking the band-aid with this thumb again making Ash flinch. "Then let me remove it for you."

Ash paled thinking of how it was gonna sting. Frowning before looking back. "Okay. Just hurry up."

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Zack going to grab the band-aid between his thumb and pointer.

"Ye-" Ash didn't get to finish as Zack ripped the band-aid off.

"Ow!" Ash jumped back cradling his cheek.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?" said Zack folding the band-aid into itself, before tossing it. Looking at Ash. "Okay, you're just overreacting."

Ash looked at Zack betrayed. "No, I'm not... It really did hurt..." Rubbing the spot where the band-aid used to be.

"That's what you get for not taking it off for so long," joked Zack. Rubbing his neck awkwardly once he realized that it was time for them to part. "Guess you should be heading home..."

"Yeah..." replied Ash not making a move to leave, but also knowing he needed to. "Were you planning on staying in Denska for the night?"

"No..." frowned Zack. "It's too cold. I'll be heading home... at some point."

Ash thought for a second before looking up to Zack. "Want to hang out at my house?"

"Yo-you're house?!" stuttered Zack kinda panicking at the idea of going to Ash's house. "You want me to hang out with you? At your house? Aren't your parents gonna be home?"

Ash frowned at the mention of his parents and sighed.

"No. They're almost never home... "Ash frowned turned to a smile as he thought of the idea of hanging out with him tonight. "It will be just the two of us. We can head to Denska whenever we want tomorrow. As long as we're quiet in the morning my parents won't even notice you stayed over."

"I'm not sure," grumbled Zack looking away feeling uncomfortable with the idea of going to Ash's house. "Maybe another time?"

"Oh," frowned Ash looking off to the side sad. "You're right. It's pretty last minute. And you're parents might get mad if you don't go home..."

As Zack saw the look of sadness on Ash's face his stomach turn. Ash took a step starting to walk away. Zack reached out for Ash."Wait! I'll go!"

Ash looked up surprised. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I want to!" answered Zack taking a step toward Ash. "I so want to."

For a second Ash was surprised Zack had changed his mind, but he ended up smiling as he nodded.


	3. This is Not a New Chapter This is an Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR; Chapter 3 will be posted sometime this week I just couldn't manage to finish it before posting this update. Excuse me not being around since Decemeber. I've been working on the fancomic version of this fanfic.

Hey! Just needed to leave a update notice for the fanfiction because I noticed Concrete Genie got more popular now that it was the free game of the month and I didn't want to leave everyone in the dark since I last updated this fanfiction in December.

First of all thank you all for the support, kudos, bookmarks, and comments. You are all beautiful.

Secondly, I really wanted to get Chapter 3 posted by today so I could give you all a chapter and not just an update post but having worked all day and it being 1am now I can't get the editing of Chapter 3 done enough for me to feel like it's a good idea to post it and I don't want to rush it out just so I can post this update with it. So chapter 3 should be posted by the end of this week once I get the energy to finish writing and editing it.

Lastly! Suprise! This fanfiction is actually a prototype for a fan comic and as I was working on the fanfiction I ended up wanting to go in a bit of a different direction with the fan comic's opening chapters.

Sadly that means I decided to give me more time to breathe and not stress myself out writing two similar yet different versions of a story for the next few months I'm going to be cutting the fanfiction off at Chapter 5 of the story. 

Good news that means I plan to work more on the fan comic so I can get Chapter 1 posted alongside the time the fanfiction is cut off.

This is also so I don't give you all reader fatigue/confuse anyone by updating already posted chapters or continuing to try to have the fanfiction going while I'm writing a different pace for the fancomic.

For more information about the fan comic I'll be posting more on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Seolvair), [Tumblr](https://seolvair.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/seolvair/), and streaming over on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/seolvair) when I can. 

Again I'm so sorry this is literally just an update post. It's a real feels bad I even have chapter 3 drafted right now, but it doesn't feel right. And I know I just said I'm rewriting it later for the fancomic, but I still want you all to have quality in the mean time before the fancomic gets posted.

Love you all! 


End file.
